


The Year of the Tiger and the Bear

by PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Fireworks, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Otabek and Leo are bro's, Otabek is so in love, Otayuri New Year 2018, The GPF gang have a New Years party, mentioned Victuuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife/pseuds/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife
Summary: It was New Year's Eve and Otabek was in Hasetsu, at a New Year's party being hosted by Viktor and Yuuri and the longer the night goes on; Otabek finds it more difficult for him to drag his attention away from Yuri.Or,My little collection of submissions for some of the prompts for the Otayuri New Year event on Tumblr!





	1. Your green eyes sparkle...

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary this is my collection of submissions for the Otayuri New Year event being hosted by @otayuri-ficrec on Tumblr!
> 
> I will be writing for four of the prompts starting with day three; Sparklers. 
> 
> Please enjoy!! :D

It was a known fact that Otabek loved Yuri’s eyes. He loved how they looked like shining emeralds when they were focused with what seemed like deadly, pinpoint accuracy. He loved how any other time; Yuri’s eyes are a beautiful sea foam green color that reminds Otabek of the waves crashing off of the rocks on the beach the beach where he and the blonde had their first real heart to heart conversation in Barcelona. 

However, something that wasn’t a known fact was that; Otabek was in love with all of Yuri. 

He was in love with his personality, his soul, his laughter, his beauty, his snarky attitude, his perfections, and his flaws. There was nothing that Otabek didn’t love about Yuri…   
This is why Otabek found himself purchasing a ticket to Hasetsu when Yuri told him that he should be there so that Yuri wasn’t all alone with numerous idiots; said idiots being Viktor, Yuuri, and basically every single one of their friends. 

Viktor and Yuuri had invited everyone that they considered friends to the Katsuki family’s Onsen to celebrate New Year’s, and that is where Otabek finds himself right now.   
It is a few hours before the beginning of the New Year and the party has been moved to the beach to enjoy the ocean and to light some fireworks. All the other guests are dancing, eating and socializing with each other while Yuri and Otabek were sitting on a blanket, off to the side, just talking and enjoying each other’s company. They had been talking for almost the entire night but, honestly, Otabek could barely remember many of the things said since he found himself just zoning out and watching Yuri talk. It got more difficult for Otabek to concentrate on the conversation after Viktor had handed out flutes of champagne out to everyone (except for Yuri who had disagreed loudly to not being able to drink “one God damn, fucking glass of cheap alcohol!”). It was easy to guess that after two flutes of champagne that Otabek wasn’t drunk, but he was buzzed enough for it to be nearly impossible for him to not just look at Yuri and admire how his hair moved with the breeze coming from the ocean.

It was about an hour before the clock struck midnight when sparklers were passed out to everyone so that they could gear up for the occasion and to also take pictures that they could post on social media. 

Once the sparklers were lit and some group pictures were taken, Otabek was dragged into a selfie with his old rink mates, Leo and JJ. 

After Otabek was done with pictures, his attention was grabbed by Yuri laughing about JJ falling down in the sand. However, what made it impossible to look away was how the sparklers reflected in Yuri’s eyes. 

Seeing the way that the light from the white sparks flying around Yuri reflected in the green of Yuri’s gorgeous eyes made Otabek’s breath catch in his lungs and his heart speed up. It was the most bewitching sight that Otabek had ever witnessed and from this; he felt himself, somehow, falling more in love with Yuri than he ever thought he could. 

It was going to be a long night.


	2. I can’t bring myself to look away…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Otabek would like to think that the champagne was the entirely to blame for these feelings but, deep down he knew that it was because of something even more potent than the fizzy golden colored drink being served out of that green glass bottle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> I would like to apologize for this chapter being late, these past couple days have been super busy for me, but I will be trying to get the rest of this fic out today and tomorrow.
> 
> The prompt for this chapter was champagne. I hope you all enjoy! :D

After the sparklers had faded out and the pictures had been taken (for now) Yuri went back to sit down next to Otabek to get some space away from “that disgusting couple” as the blonde worded it. They continued to talk to each other or, in reality, Yuri continued to talk about different things that had happened since the last time Otabek and he had been able to meet up while Otabek tried not to stare at Yuri too much. Now, rather or not Otabek was successful at that was still uncertain.

About fifteen minutes had passed before Victor and Yuuri had stumbled their way over towards Yuri and Otabek. Victor handed Otabek another flute of champagne before dragging Yuri away to dance with the other party goers, even as Yuri protested loudly the entire way. 

Otabek just watched as Yuri, reluctantly, danced with the older couple and their friends while Phichit filmed the whole thing. 

Even though Yuri was frowning and complaining the whole time he was dancing with the others, Otabek couldn’t help but think that he still looked absolutely beautiful. The light from the Tikki torches scattered around the beach seemed to reflect off of Yuri’s hair, making him look like an actual angel wearing a halo and all. 

Otabek was broken from his thoughts when he felt someone bump his shoulder. When he looked over he saw Leo sitting next to him with a smirk on his face.  
“What’s wrong bek’s? Disappointed that your boyfriend was whisked away from you?”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Otabek sighed, disappointedly as he looked back towards Yuri who was now taking a selfie with Minami and Guang-Hong. “Leo, can I ask you something?”

“What is it, bro?”

“How did you do it?”

Leo looked over at Otabek, confused. “Do what?”

“How did you get the courage to tell Guang-Hong how you felt about him?”

“Well, we were hanging out one day and I found myself not being able to do anything else than just look at him. I had it bad-“

“You still do.”

“Shut up, dude. Anyway, I just told him how I felt and luckily he felt the same and, the rest is history.”

“You make it sound easy…” Otabek added dejectedly.

“It really wasn’t easy at all. I was a babbling mess while I was trying to tell him how I felt; I was so scared that he would say no and never want to see me ever again. But, even though I was so scared, I am so happy that I made my feelings known because, I don’t think that I would be half as happy as I am now because of that day.”

Otabek looked over at Leo who was looking off towards the makeshift dance floor with a look of pure love and adoration on his face.

Otabek also looked over to the rest of the party goers when he heard Guang-Hong calling Leo’s name and, Otabek’s heart skipped a beat when he looked over and saw Yuri walking over towards them with Guang-Hong. Yuri looked flushed, probably from dancing with the others, and a bit irritated but Otabek still couldn’t help thinking that he looked ethereally beautiful. 

“Leo, why are you guys just sitting here? Come and dance with us!” 

“Okay, okay!” Leo laughed out while getting up and grabbing Guang-Hong’s hand to follow him to the dance floor. 

Otabek was a little startled when all of a sudden there was a hand being thrusted out in front of his face. He looked up and saw Yuri scowling even though his face seemed to be redder than it was a minute ago. “If I have dance with those losers then you do too, come on!”

Otabek reached out and took the offered hand and instantly felt a tingling sensation run throughout his entire body from the place where he was touching Yuri.  
He felt as if all of his nerve endings were on fire and it made it difficult to breathe and to walk straight when he started following Yuri over towards the dance floor.

Otabek would like to think that the champagne was the entirely to blame for these feelings but, deep down he knew that it was because of something even more potent than the fizzy golden colored drink being served out of that green glass bottle.


	3. I want to kiss you to promise…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Year is finally upon us...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I would update this Yesterday but life happened and I got really busy. :(
> 
> However, I had the time to finish this chapter and get about half-way through the next chapter and that will be out in about an hour or so.
> 
> Anyways, the prompt for this chapter is midnight kisses. ;) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!! :D

After being dragged to the dance floor crowded with their other friends, Otabek and Yuri really didn’t know what to do with themselves. They were both pretty uncomfortable around others so they both just kind of stood off to the side and watched as the party continued around them. 

After a minute of just standing there, Otabek noticed that one of his hands felt oddly warmer than the other. That’s when he looked over towards his left hand and was stunned to see that there was another hand in his. He was also stunned how he thought that it looked so right and that it was an oddly bewitching sight.

He was shocked when he looked up towards the other person and saw that the person holding his hand was none other than his long time crush and best friend, Yuri Plisetsky. 

Otabek was broken out of his alcohol induced trance by JJ coming over towards them. “Would the lady like to dance?” He asked while extending a hand out to Yuri with a smirk and a wink.

“Fuck off, asshole! I’d rather bleed out from a thousand papercuts than dance with you! Anyways I already have someone to dance with, so piss off!” Yuri shouted before tightening his grip on Otabek’s hand and walking further into the group of other dancers. “Come on Otabek, let’s go dance.” 

Once they in the center of the crowd; the upbeat dance music coming from the speakers changed to a slow song and everyone paired up started slow dancing.   
Otabek didn’t know why, and if he was asked later he would more than likely blame the amount of champagne he had consumed, but he just wrapped his free arm around Yuri’s waist to pull the blonde closer and started to sway gently to the music. Yuri luckily didn’t push him away, but he did give Otabek a weird and confused look as he followed Otabek’s lead. 

There was suddenly loud announcement that there was only five minutes until the New Year, which Otabek heard but it didn’t make him take his gaze away from the angelic sight in front of him.

Yuri was between his arms still swaying to the slow music; his long hair that looked like spun gold was flowing in the breeze coming from the ocean, the torch light casted shadows across his face that somehow made him look even more beautiful. There was a light blush dusting his cheeks and it just made his shimmering green irises stand out even more. It all made Otabek think that he might die from loving this boy so much to the point that his heart just falls apart into a thousand pieces. 

Suddenly it felt as if he was struck by lightning and he finally understood that he couldn’t walk away from this party without telling Yuri how he truly felt. 

“Yuri, I have to-“

“Two more minutes until New Yearssss!!” Viktor slurred loudly while hanging off of Yuuri who was also swaying with Viktor’s movements. 

“Damn drunks.” Yuri mumbled. “So, what were you going to say Beka?”

“Yuri, I have to tell you something, and I understand if you don’t want to answer me or if you don’t want to be around me anymore-“

“Beka?”

“- I mean I’m not saying that I don’t want you around me-“

“Otabek?”

“-But, I just have to tell you, because my heart feels so weird when I’m near you and I feel warm-“

“Otabek.”

“-and sometimes I can’t help staring at you, which even I think is weird but-“

“Otabek!” Yuri shouted, finally getting his friends attention. “What are you trying to tell me?”

“One more minute!!!”

Otabek took a deep breath and fixed Yuri with a determined look. “Yuri, I love you. I’ve loved you for a couple years now. Actually I think that I’ve loved you since Barcelona, but over the time we’ve been friends I’ve found myself falling hopelessly in love with everything about you.” Yuri just looked at him with wide eyes, not saying anything. The only thing that Otabek could hear was his heart pounding in his chest and the blood rushing in his ears. 

He was so nervous and the longer Yuri remained quiet, the more self-conscious and scared Otabek became. 

‘What if Yuri doesn’t feel the same way? What if he thinks I’m weird for feeling this way? What if he hates me now? What if-‘

Otabek’s thoughts were stopped in their tracks when he not only heard fireworks going off, but when he also felt them. He felt warm soft lips against his and he felt arms around his neck and when he opened his eyes, which he hadn’t noticed were closed, he saw the object of his affections kissing him. 

If Otabek felt warm by just being around Yuri, he felt like he was on fire with Yuri kissing him. However, he somehow felt like he was somehow coming home, almost like he hadn’t been home until he had Yuri’s lips on his own. To put simply, it was the best feeling Otabek had ever experienced and he wanted to feel it for the rest of his life. 

When Yuri pulled away he was smiling and blushing. “I love you too, Beka. Also, Happy New Year’s.” 

“Happy New Year’s, Yura.” Otabek was smiling back at Yuri and looking into his eyes when his attention was pulled over to where a large circle had formed a few feet away from where they were standing.


	4. That my love for you won’t end anytime soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek makes a New Year's resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the last chapter of this little story. Yay!
> 
> This chapter will be following Viktor and Yuuri for the first little bit, but then it will go back to Otayuri. Also, as you could probably guess from the summary, the prompt for this chapter is : Resolutions.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this little story! :D

When the clock struck midnight, not only did Otabek and Yuri share a kiss but Viktor also pulled Yuuri into a long passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

When they finally pulled apart, Yuuri smiled warmly at Viktor. “Happy New Year’s, Viktor.”

“Happy New Year’s, Yuuri. I’m sure that this year will be great, and I can’t wait to spend it with you…actually, I already have a New Year’s resolution…”

Yuuri was confused as Viktor stopped talking and starting patting his shirt pocket and then his pants pockets until his blue eyes shone in triumph. Yuuri’s eyes went wide and he covered his mouth with his hands as Viktor got down on one knee and opened up a small black box that held two rings.

The ring’s had a golden band, much like the ones that Yuuri got them as “good luck charms”, but one had what looked like a magenta colored diamond on it and the other had a blue jewel adorning the metal band.

Viktor took the ring with the blue diamond out of the box and grasped Yuuri’s left hand.

It was about this point that Yuri and Otabek noticed the crowd and came to see what was going on.

“Yuuri, I couldn’t think of anything better way to make this New Year the best year ever than to marry you and to be able to call you my husband and to officially be able to change my name to Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov. I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. So, will you marry me?”

Yuuri’s eyes started to water as he nodded his head up and down enthusiastically. Viktor slid the ring onto Yuuri’s ring finger then shot up to kiss him passionately again.

The crowd started to clap and shout in excitement but Otabek couldn’t help but look at Yuri who was standing over to his right. He actually looked happy as he clapped for the older couple, and all Otabek could think about is how that could be them getting engaged and eventually getting married, and that is when Otabek came up with his New Year’s resolution.

_‘I want to make Yuri the Happiest person in the world, and I want to marry him one day.’_  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Epilogue (3 year’s later):**

There was exactly one minute left before it was time to reign in the New Year. All of their friends were back in Hasetsu to celebrate this special occasion, much like three years ago.

Otabek and Yuri had been together for a few years now and they were very happy and very in love. Otabek has been grateful for everyday that he has gotten to spend with Yuri so far and he couldn’t wait to spend even more days together.

Sometimes Otabek couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that if it wasn’t for him consuming a little bit too much champagne on that fateful night , he and Yuri may still be skating around each other without ever telling each other how they truly felt. They certainly wouldn’t be dancing with each other and gazing into each other’s eyes as the rest of the group started to countdown to the New Year.

They certainly wouldn’t be passionately kissing each other when the clock hits midnight.

Yuri was the first to pull away. “Happy New Year’s, Beka.”

“Happy New Year’s, Yura.”

“Doesn’t this remind you of our first kiss?” Yuri questioned with a smirk.

“Yeah, it does… but, I also reminds me of something else…” Otabek said, trailing off before he got down on one knee and reached into one of his pockets.  
“Beka, what are you…” The words died in Yuri’s tongue when he noticed that Otabek had pulled out a little black box and opened it to reveal two golden bands.  
Yuri gapped at Otabek as he pulled one ring from the box and looked up at the blonde.

“Yuri, we’ve been together for a few years now and they have been the best years of my life, because of you. I never want this to end and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So, Yuri Plisetsky, will you make me the happiest person in the world by marrying me?”

Otabek heard Yuri sniffle as he slid the ring onto Yuri’s finger and when he looked up he saw Yuri’s eyes brimming with tears.

“Yes I’ll marry you, you big sap.”

At that, Otabek rose up to stand in front of his fiancé before cupping Yuri’s face with his hands and pulling him into a kiss as the crowd around them broke into applause.

Otabek had never been happier to keep a New Year’s resolution until now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, and I will see you tomorrow when I post the next chapter where this night will continue! :D
> 
> As always constructive criticism/comments and kudo's are always welcome and greatly appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @Yaoi-Trash-Hubbo or, you can also find me on my new secondary writing blog @Yaoi-Trash-Hubbo-Writes-Trash! Come and say Hi if you would like! :D <3
> 
> ~Kim :P


End file.
